bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TLane
Your opinion is needed! Hello! When you get the chance, could you please comment on the issues raised here: Manual of Style: please comment! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 05:17, June 12, 2014 (UTC) If you're in a deleting mood :P Please cast your eye over the newly-created Chinese page. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 06:40, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Seems like it's already been done. Thanks for pointing it out all the same. telane (talk) 01:50, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't mind your input on this Hello, I just wanted to ask if you could have a look at this talk page discussion as I'm not sure how to proceed and I'd appreciate a second opinion: Is this notable enough to get an article?. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello TLane, I understand you are an admin but I think we might have an issue with you. You are adding the information I deleted again and again on the page Sultan of Turkey, but there is a reason why I deleted it. First of all, I think this wiki is subjective when it comes to many subjects.But the page "Sultan of Turkey" was a political propoganda before I edited it. And I'm saying this as an Armenian (I'm not just an Armenian though). If something is written on a wiki it should be something proven or universally aproved. But things you add on the page are propagandas against Abdul Hamid II and they are not proven, nor universally approved. Sorry for my rusty (it is not just rusty, I know) English. Doctor Fridia (talk) 17:40, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Holmes and Watson Hi TLane! I'm Mike with FANDOM's Community Development Team! I was wondering if it would be possible for me to add Holmes and Watson to the main page in some form? Definitely under the film section, but would you also be open to adding it into the main page slider? Also, would it be possible to add it to the main navigation? I realize that the film section there is full so adding it would necessitate removing an entry so I didn't want to go ahead and mess with anything. - 17:01, October 31, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Mike, I'd be happy for you to add it the film section and slider on the main page - just note I renamed it to Holmes & Watson (using an ampersand as consistent with the poster & Wikipedia). I also think it would be a great idea to add it to the main navigation bar. It could probably replace Sherlock Holmes Baffled or The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes in my opinion, since I doubt either of those are as much of a draw. But you may want to ask for input from other community members before removing either, at least as a courtesy. telane (talk) 01:21, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me do that -- I've placed the film in the slider position and removed the Guy Ritchie films for now. Once the film has left the cinema you can just revert the edit to bring the Ritchie films section back. It's also in the film portal section. As per your suggestion, I've opened a thread on the forum about replacing an entry in the wiki navigation here. I also highlighted the thread so logged in users are aware of the discussion when they visit the site. - Cavalier One Talk 12:53, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hi! I'm Marcus, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Baker Street Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page! 06:14, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Marcus, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can you tell me a bit more about what a wiki manager does? I look forward to working with you going forwards! telane (talk) 03:44, June 22, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki update Hey there, if you haven't read the latest community central accouncement yet, feel free to check it out. It's fairly big news regarding an upcoming MediaWiki update! 21:23, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Official Fandom Discord Hey TLane, if you haven't read the latest Community Central blog post, we'd like to inform you that Fandom has their very own Discord server. Feel free to join and check it out if you'd like. The vanity url is https://discord.gg/Fandom. 20:18, July 12, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hey TLane! In case you didn't hear, a new Analytics dashboard has just been introduced! This should give a clearer understanding of search terms viewers are using and which devices they come from. All you need to do is visit . can also be used for more details about the Analytics dashboard. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask as usual. 21:07, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! This looks very user-friendly compared to the old one, and it's great to see it all in the same place. telane (talk) 01:38, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Introducing the Editor Rewards program Hey TLane, in case you haven't read the Community Central blog from earlier this week, Fandom officially announced the Editor Rewards program. Fandom has been looking for ways to give back to users for the work they've done. Recently they have done things such as buy movie tickets, or offer products from their favorite fandoms. Stay tuned as perhaps you, your co-admins, or other contributors for this wiki may even be eligible! If you have any questions, feel free to comment on the blog so the Editor Experience team can answer directly. 06:15, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hey TLane, it's been a while since I checked in. Just letting you know about global taxonomy from a couple weeks ago if you haven't given it a read yet. Basically, we're working to better personalize recommendations much like how Netflix does based on what you have watched. If you like to learn more, feel free to check out the blog or ask any questions. [[User:TimeShade|'TIMESHADE']] |[[User talk:TimeShade|'Talk']]/[[Message Wall:TimeShade|'Wall']]| - | | 04:16, December 8, 2019 (UTC)